Forever & Always
by misspattinson98
Summary: Summary: Alice & Bella go to Jasper's house and meets Edward, Jasper's best friend. When Edward and Bella meet, Do sparks fly? ALL HUMAN & Lemons included!
1. Chapter 2

_**COPYRIGHT TO STEPHANIE MEYER! Characters belong to her but story line are mine.**_

_**Summary: Alice & Bella go to Jasper's house and meets Edward, Jasper's best friend. When Edward and Bella meet, Do sparks fly? ALL HUMAN & Lemons included!**_

_**FOREVER & ALWAYS**_

_**BELLA POV**_

_"Bella! Bella wake up!" Alice screamed in my ear._

_Then I tired to talk but in a lazy voice " Ugh, what do you want Alice?"_

_Alice said after "You to get ready so we can go to meet Jasper at some local café. Oh and he told me he's bringing his best friend too and …. " I interrupted saying "WHAT, like a blind date?" , " No, no silly, we just want you too to meet and if you like each other well go out then! " Alice said._

_"Yeah yeah when we leaving?" I said, Alice of course had to scream out "Half an hour!, Get a move on! "._

_I'm not that interesting but my name is Bella Swan and I'm 23 years old and I model. I'm born on September 13, 1988 and I'm 5'4. I have long brown hair and brown eyes too. Me & Alice both moved from Forks, Washington which is where we met each other at Forks high school and ever since we met which was year 7, we've been best friends. Now were living at Los Angeles, CA for the past 2 years._

_Alice, my best friend is 24 and is 5'1. She has been going out with Jasper ever since 2 years ago when they met at Eclipse, It's a club nothing too special._

_I had a quick shower as their wasn't much time. As I got out, Alice was ready wearing leopard pants, white singlet top and cream colored heels. ( PICTURE ON PROFILE, Both Alice's & Bella's ). As mine I was wearing black leggings, cream color long top and black boots!_

_I quickly put a coat of lip gloss on with mascara then got my hand bag and left._

_The drive wasn't too bad other than Alice blabbing on how great Jasper was. Their a really cute couple and I'm really happy for them! I remember Jasper talking on the phone to me when Alice was out about getting married sometime soon and asking my permission instead of her parents as they are unfortunately dead. Of course I said yes he can ask her to marry him though!_

_We finally arrived at the café but they weren't their yet so we chose to sit at an outside table. I saw Jasper park his car which was a Silver BMW and then Edward, His best friend came out of the passenger side and walked up to us._

_When they both approached, Jasper kissed Alice on the lips quickly then kissed my cheek . Edward & Alice both gave each other a handshake then he gave me one. All I could think was how cute he was!_

_Edward had bronze hair, hazel eyes and had a slender body and from what I think, he has a 6 pack!_

_When we sat down he was across from me talking to Jasper about the football or some kind of sport. Alice then started talking to Jasper and suddenly Edward talked to me!_

_" So... Bella, Sorry I haven't introduced myself but I'm Edward, Jasper's friend "_

_" Uh yeah nice to meet you! " I said. It was quite an awkward conversation but then the waitress up to us._

_"Hello, I'm Rebecca, I'll be your waitress today! What would you like? "_

_" Can I have Ravioli with lemonade please " I replied then the waitress said "Of course and use 3? "_

_Edward, Alice and Jasper all ordered their food then Edward and I continued our conversation. I learnt that is a doctor at LA hospital and he is 24 years old. He was born in Phoenix, Arizona and then moved here with Jasper because of their jobs but Jasper is a police officer. He learnt facts about me but I reckon they weren't interesting at all._

_" I had a really nice time with you Bella and I'd like to know if you'd like to go out again" Edward said. Oh my god oh my god oh my god... he asked me out! " Yeah of course, Here's my number ". As we exchanged numbers, we paid then Alice and I left._

_Once we got back to the apartment, it was 4 0'clock already! Wow time fly's by. Alice decided to watch Bride Wars as she hasn't watched it yet nor I. After it was finished, I made hamburgers and Alice didn't help of course cause she doesn't know how to cook._

_" Night Alice, I'm going to bed! " I said then Alice said " Ok night "._

_I walked off to bed then my phone rang, It was Edward! " Hi Edward " , " Hey, Um... would you like to catch up on Friday?" Edward said._

_"Yeah okay but where? " I replied then Edward said " My house if it's all right at 5, I'll make dinner, my specialty"._

_He's so cute I thought! " Okay but where do you live? " . As he gave me his address, We said our byes then got of._

_It was Wednesday so 2 more days!_

_The next day I woke up at half past 10. I went to have an early shower, brush teeth, get changed and then have breakfast. I couldn't find Alice but I saw a note for me saying:_

_Bella, I've gone out with Jasper to his house for a while! Be back at 5. Call me if you need to. xo ALICE_

_I made pancakes with vanilla ice cream and strawberries, Yum!_

_Edward texted me saying : Hey, Can't wait to see you tomorrow ;)_

_I texted back with: Yeah me too! What are you doing now?_

_Edward- Working! Boring..._

_Bella- Aww! Don't worry, I'll make things better tomorrow :)_

_Edward- mmm... will you?_

_Bella- Yeah I will! Gotta go ; see u tomorrow! x_

_I decided to go grocery shopping as their was hardly any food left in the house. After a few hours i made Alice some dinner then went to the library to find a book to read a.. I found Twilight! The summary seemed good so I borrowed that then left._

_Alice was home when I came back eating dinner. "Thanks Bells, It's delicous! " Alice said. " No problem! "._

_After I ate , Alice and I both watched Big Bang Theory, It's so funny! Leonard is my favourite._

_Alice was texting Jasper and then she told me that Jasper texted her saying that Edward wants to know if time could be changed to 3 for tomorrow. "Yeah tell him it's okay! "._

_Next day after I was meeting up with Edward. I was so... excited! I did my normal morning routine then watched some tv. Nothing was on and Alice was at work doing photography so I was home bored!_

_At 2 o'clock I was getting ready. I was wearing a white top, black jeans with a cardigan and heels. ( PICTURE ON PROFILE )_

_I had my hair out curled then put my make up on not that it really matter._

_I made it at Edward's house soon after and it was 2 story, very nice. KNOCK KNOCK!_

_Edward opened the door " Hey, Come in! ". I looked around the house, doesn't looked like he designed it at all._

_" Hi, You have a beautiful home! " . I said. " Thanks! , How r u? "_

_" Good I guess since I'm with you haha " . Edward laughed, I love it! " Mmm.. I'm cooking Chicken burgers with Greek salad for tonight ". YES! My favourite I thought._

_" Great, it's my favourite! How do you know? " I said. " I didn't but I just think that's the best I can cook at " Edward replied._

_After dinner we had a conversation about our week, family and the past..._

_We decided to watch Titanic the movie. Edward sat down on the couch while I sat on the other side with our legs wrapped around each other._

_Half way through the movie, Edward brought popcorn. We didn't eat it all but it's the best treat while watching movies._

_I swapped sides then went to lye down next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me, I think I really like him oh wait I am crushing on Edward Cullen! omg_

_The movie finished and Edward was snoring.. " EDWARD WAKE UP! " I said_

_" Sorry about that, I'm just tired" Edward replied then I said " I can leave now if you want " ._

_" You can if you want, we can do this another time". " Yeah okay" I said after._

_He walked me to the door then before he opened it he kissed me on the lips! Oh my gosh , aggh!_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arm on my waist. The kiss was amazing. We kept doing that then he pulled me back to the couch and kept kissing me._

_" I'm not letting you go now " Edward said in a sexy voice breathing heavily. " Mm... sorry I have to but I can come back tomorrow and sleepover if it's okay? ". "Sure is beautiful " . HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL!_

_" Bye, I'll text you when I get home " I said... he kissed me quickly then let me go, "Okay, Bye! "_

_Then I got in the car and left! I made it back home and Alice nearly jumped on me when I came back squealing..._

_"OMG How was your date with Edward? Your so cute together..." Alice said . " It was amazing, He even kissed me and was amazing at it! " i laughed while saying that._

_" I'm also seeing him again tomorrow and sleeping over" I said then Alice said " Okay, I'll see if Jasper will stay here! "_

_" Okay, I'm off to bed , Night! " Alice said... " Me too then night! " then walked off to bed._

_I got changed then had a dream of Edward that night!_

**_I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! I may post the next chapter next week if I can._**

**_Please review xo_**

**_MissPattinson98_**


	2. Chapter 1

_**COPYRIGHT TO STEPHANIE MEYER! Characters belong to her but story line are mine.**_

_**Summary: Alice & Bella go to Jasper's house and meets Edward, Jasper's best friend. When Edward and Bella meet, Do sparks fly? ALL HUMAN & Lemons included!**_

_**FOREVER & ALWAYS**_

_**BELLA POV**_

_"Bella! Bella wake up!" Alice screamed in my ear._

_Then I tired to talk but in a lazy voice " Ugh, what do you want Alice?"_

_Alice said after "You to get ready so we can go to meet Jasper at some local café. Oh and he told me he's bringing his best friend too and …. " I interrupted saying "WHAT, like a blind date?" , " No, no silly, we just want you too to meet and if you like each other well go out then! " Alice said._

_"Yeah yeah when we leaving?" I said, Alice of course had to scream out "Half an hour!, Get a move on! "._

_I'm not that interesting but my name is Bella Swan and I'm 23 years old and I model. I'm born on September 13, 1988 and I'm 5'4. I have long brown hair and brown eyes too. Me & Alice both moved from Forks, Washington which is where we met each other at Forks high school and ever since we met which was year 7, we've been best friends. Now were living at Los Angeles, CA for the past 2 years._

_Alice, my best friend is 24 and is 5'1. She has been going out with Jasper ever since 2 years ago when they met at Eclipse, It's a club nothing too special._

_I had a quick shower as their wasn't much time. As I got out, Alice was ready wearing leopard pants, white singlet top and cream colored heels. ( PICTURE ON PROFILE, Both Alice's & Bella's ). As mine I was wearing black leggings, cream color long top and black boots!_

_I quickly put a coat of lip gloss on with mascara then got my hand bag and left._

_The drive wasn't too bad other than Alice blabbing on how great Jasper was. Their a really cute couple and I'm really happy for them! I remember Jasper talking on the phone to me when Alice was out about getting married sometime soon and asking my permission instead of her parents as they are unfortunately dead. Of course I said yes he can ask her to marry him though!_

_We finally arrived at the café but they weren't their yet so we chose to sit at an outside table. I saw Jasper park his car which was a Silver BMW and then Edward, His best friend came out of the passenger side and walked up to us._

_When they both approached, Jasper kissed Alice on the lips quickly then kissed my cheek . Edward & Alice both gave each other a handshake then he gave me one. All I could think was how cute he was!_

_Edward had bronze hair, hazel eyes and had a slender body and from what I think, he has a 6 pack!_

_When we sat down he was across from me talking to Jasper about the football or some kind of sport. Alice then started talking to Jasper and suddenly Edward talked to me!_

_" So... Bella, Sorry I haven't introduced myself but I'm Edward, Jasper's friend "_

_" Uh yeah nice to meet you! " I said. It was quite an awkward conversation but then the waitress up to us._

_"Hello, I'm Rebecca, I'll be your waitress today! What would you like? "_

_" Can I have Ravioli with lemonade please " I replied then the waitress said "Of course and use 3? "_

_Edward, Alice and Jasper all ordered their food then Edward and I continued our conversation. I learnt that is a doctor at LA hospital and he is 24 years old. He was born in Phoenix, Arizona and then moved here with Jasper because of their jobs but Jasper is a police officer. He learnt facts about me but I reckon they weren't interesting at all._

_" I had a really nice time with you Bella and I'd like to know if you'd like to go out again" Edward said. Oh my god oh my god oh my god... he asked me out! " Yeah of course, Here's my number ". As we exchanged numbers, we paid then Alice and I left._

_Once we got back to the apartment, it was 4 0'clock already! Wow time fly's by. Alice decided to watch Bride Wars as she hasn't watched it yet nor I. After it was finished, I made hamburgers and Alice didn't help of course cause she doesn't know how to cook._

_" Night Alice, I'm going to bed! " I said then Alice said " Ok night "._

_I walked off to bed then my phone rang, It was Edward! " Hi Edward " , " Hey, Um... would you like to catch up on Friday?" Edward said._

_"Yeah okay but where? " I replied then Edward said " My house if it's all right at 5, I'll make dinner, my specialty"._

_He's so cute I thought! " Okay but where do you live? " . As he gave me his address, We said our byes then got of._

_It was Wednesday so 2 more days!_

_The next day I woke up at half past 10. I went to have an early shower, brush teeth, get changed and then have breakfast. I couldn't find Alice but I saw a note for me saying:_

_Bella, I've gone out with Jasper to his house for a while! Be back at 5. Call me if you need to. xo ALICE_

_I made pancakes with vanilla ice cream and strawberries, Yum!_

_Edward texted me saying : Hey, Can't wait to see you tomorrow ;)_

_I texted back with: Yeah me too! What are you doing now?_

_Edward- Working! Boring..._

_Bella- Aww! Don't worry, I'll make things better tomorrow :)_

_Edward- mmm... will you?_

_Bella- Yeah I will! Gotta go ; see u tomorrow! x_

_I decided to go grocery shopping as their was hardly any food left in the house. After a few hours i made Alice some dinner then went to the library to find a book to read a.. I found Twilight! The summary seemed good so I borrowed that then left._

_Alice was home when I came back eating dinner. "Thanks Bells, It's delicous! " Alice said. " No problem! "._

_After I ate , Alice and I both watched Big Bang Theory, It's so funny! Leonard is my favourite._

_Alice was texting Jasper and then she told me that Jasper texted her saying that Edward wants to know if time could be changed to 3 for tomorrow. "Yeah tell him it's okay! "._

_Next day after I was meeting up with Edward. I was so... excited! I did my normal morning routine then watched some tv. Nothing was on and Alice was at work doing photography so I was home bored!_

_At 2 o'clock I was getting ready. I was wearing a white top, black jeans with a cardigan and heels. ( PICTURE ON PROFILE )_

_I had my hair out curled then put my make up on not that it really matter._

_I made it at Edward's house soon after and it was 2 story, very nice. KNOCK KNOCK!_

_Edward opened the door " Hey, Come in! ". I looked around the house, doesn't looked like he designed it at all._

_" Hi, You have a beautiful home! " . I said. " Thanks! , How r u? "_

_" Good I guess since I'm with you haha " . Edward laughed, I love it! " Mmm.. I'm cooking Chicken burgers with Greek salad for tonight ". YES! My favourite I thought._

_" Great, it's my favourite! How do you know? " I said. " I didn't but I just think that's the best I can cook at " Edward replied._

_After dinner we had a conversation about our week, family and the past..._

_We decided to watch Titanic the movie. Edward sat down on the couch while I sat on the other side with our legs wrapped around each other._

_Half way through the movie, Edward brought popcorn. We didn't eat it all but it's the best treat while watching movies._

_I swapped sides then went to lye down next to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me, I think I really like him oh wait I am crushing on Edward Cullen! omg_

_The movie finished and Edward was snoring.. " EDWARD WAKE UP! " I said_

_" Sorry about that, I'm just tired" Edward replied then I said " I can leave now if you want " ._

_" You can if you want, we can do this another time". " Yeah okay" I said after._

_He walked me to the door then before he opened it he kissed me on the lips! Oh my gosh , aggh!_

_I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arm on my waist. The kiss was amazing. We kept doing that then he pulled me back to the couch and kept kissing me._

_" I'm not letting you go now " Edward said in a sexy voice breathing heavily. " Mm... sorry I have to but I can come back tomorrow and sleepover if it's okay? ". "Sure is beautiful " . HE CALLED ME BEAUTIFUL!_

_" Bye, I'll text you when I get home " I said... he kissed me quickly then let me go, "Okay, Bye! "_

_Then I got in the car and left! I made it back home and Alice nearly jumped on me when I came back squealing..._

_"OMG How was your date with Edward? Your so cute together..." Alice said . " It was amazing, He even kissed me and was amazing at it! " i laughed while saying that._

_" I'm also seeing him again tomorrow and sleeping over" I said then Alice said " Okay, I'll see if Jasper will stay here! "_

_" Okay, I'm off to bed , Night! " Alice said... " Me too then night! " then walked off to bed._

_I got changed then had a dream of Edward that night!_

**_I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER! I may post the next chapter next week if I can._**

**_Please review xo_**

**_MissPattinson98_**


End file.
